


Enthralled

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Harry loves Draco so much here, M/M, Mention of Orgasms, Nipple Play, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wakes a sleeping Draco, and feels both enthralled and deeply in love.





	Enthralled

Draco’s body was perfection; slender, sinuous and muscular as he dozed on their bed, waiting for Harry’s return. 

This was a Draco that Harry could never get used to; pliant, quiet, stripped of his hard lines and edge. A Draco so breath-taking that he hardly felt worthy of viewing his naked form, let alone touching him, _worshipping_ him like Draco deserved. 

Even as Harry was kissing Draco’s neck to awaken him, breathing in the sweet scent of his skin and feeling the tremble of his beloveds pulse against his mouth, he knew he would get lost in this. Lost in the honeyed breaths that Draco was making as he awakened. Lost in his beloveds hands that were bunching in his hair, pulling him close and holding him so tight. 

And Harry felt like the words he should say were locked tight in his throat. 

Harry felt like he’d been hexed into silence. 

He wanted to tell Draco how enthralled he still was by his touch, how much it still meant that they were together, sharing their lives and their bodies. How much it _still_ meant to Harry that he could wake, and kiss, and love this man who had beguiled him utterly since they were both boys. 

So instead, Harry moved his lips down the hard lines of Draco’s body. 

He kissed a line across the immaculate skin of Draco’s clavicle, relishing his beloveds sinewy and powerful lines, delighting in the flesh that fit so tightly on Draco’s bones. Harry stoked his fingertips over the map of scars, faded to a milky grey in the moonlight, and felt their rough heat under his hands. 

“Harry,” murmured Draco, his grey eyes meeting Harry’s own in the half-darkness, “your mouth… It’s exquisite. It feels so good on me, love.” 

Harry took one of Draco’s pecs in his mouth, loving how the hard, pebbly nipple felt against his tongue, enjoying how reactive Draco quickly became. The other man was writhing now under Harry’s ministrations, his inarticulate moans a sound of pure delight.

Harry moved over to the other nipple, making sure to lavish upon it the same attentions, the same little bites, and kisses. His hand was winding down his beloveds body now, ready to tease Draco’s cock into full hardness, ready to elicit more of these wonderful sounds as Harry pushed his lover to the very edge of his pleasure. 

And Harry was overcome, lost now in the moment, in the body of his lover. 

Entranced by Draco’s taut, strong maleness, and the soft layer of skin that covered his muscles. Captivated by his delicious bergamot scent. Draco’s body was _perfection_ , and Harry was both broken by it, and utterly, entirely consumed. 

For Harry, Draco was a _sculpture_ ; a piece of private art created for his adoration alone. 

And, Harry knew, without doubt, that he would study Draco for the very rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
